The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia indica×L. fauriei, commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIILAG B5’. ‘PIILAG B5’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIILAG B5’ originated from open-pollinated seed of Lagerstroemia indica×L. fauriei ‘PIILAG-III’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,178) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. The cultivar ‘PIILAG B5’ originated in 2009 and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIILAG B5’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2010 has shown that all the unique features of this new Lagerstroemia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.